


A Logical Conclusion

by project_break



Category: Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Zhou Mi nearly dies. Then, Kyuhyun breaks up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Conclusion

"You could have _died_ ," Kyuhyun accuses, staring blankly at his hands on the railing of Zhou Mi's hospital bed.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have."

"But I _didn't_. Isn't that what's important?"

"And if you died, what the hell would I have done?" Kyuhyun is talking entirely to himself.

"Kyuhyun..."

"I can't even... I don't even know. I saw a glimpse of it when they told me there was an accident, but... Jesus!" Kyuhyun is gripping the railing so hard that his knuckles are turning white. Zhou Mi reaches out a hand -- currently his only good one -- to touch, and Kyuhyun reels back in his chair, hands flying off the railing as though burned.

"What?" Zhou Mi is totally bewildered.

"I care too much," Kyuhyun mutters, staring at Zhou Mi's face now with wild eyes. "I'm too tied into you. If you died, I'd be left with nothing. _I'd_ be nothing. I'm too attached."

"Kyu, what? _What?_ Will you just let me tal-"

"I have to go. I have to stop this. I'm too invested in you. We can't," he makes a vague gesture in the air between them, "anymore, you see?" Every inch of his face is desperate for validation, a creepy psuedo-smile contorting the sides of his mouth.

"What? No, that's stupid! Just because you lov-"

"I have to go. I'll get my stuff out of your room and put your stuff back. It'll be alright when you come home. It'll all be okay." And then he's up and out of the room and gone.

"...what?" Zhou Mi asks the beep of his heart monitor. "Did you just FUCKING BREAK UP WITH ME?!" he yells at the closed door in his soundproof, private room.

He waits for a whole fifteen minutes for Kyuhyun to return. 

And then he cries.


End file.
